Bathing procedures are often problematic for elderly and/or disabled persons due to several reasons. Firstly, it should be noted that bathing arrangements such as showers and bathtubs are usually designed for the non-disabled, and especially entering and exiting these arrangements may be related to severe difficulties for disabled persons. Secondly, it will be appreciated that the bathroom environment itself may be potentially dangerous, e.g. when considering that bathroom floors may be hard and slippery. Hence, taking a shower or a bath may be hazardous for elderly and/or disabled persons, and may in some cases result in physical injuries. Consequently, many people may be forced to bathe less frequently to avoid the risks related thereto. Alternatively, help must be obtained of one or more assistants in the bathroom, especially when entering or exiting the shower or bathtub. However, the assisting staff may hereby be exposed to heavy and/or awkward lifting when helping the person, and the staff may hereby also run the risk of being injured. Furthermore, the need of assistance when undressing and/or taking care of one's personal hygiene may be embarrassing and/or humiliating for the bather.
In light of the above observations, there is an increasing need for an arrangement which is able to provide a safe and convenient assistance to elderly and/or disabled persons regarding shower or bath accessibility.
US2011/0283449 describes a system and apparatus for assisting a person during entering and exiting a bathtub and shower. The system comprises a bathtub chair system having a support member having a first end coupled to the first side of the bathtub, extending across and beyond the second side of the bathtub to a base member at the second end of the support member. The system further comprises a seating surface disposed on the support member, an electric motor disposed within the base member and a drive member coupling the seating surface to the electric motor.
However, the system as described does not provide a convenient access of an elderly and/or disabled person to the bathtub. Hence, alternative solutions are of interest, such that a safe and convenient assistance to elderly and/or disabled persons regarding shower or bath accessibility may be provided.